


Pride and Sacrifice

by diayou



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Gen, Leonhart is mentioned like once, Other characters are briefly mentioned like once too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diayou/pseuds/diayou
Summary: Regret ran deep within the Daughter of Evil.





	Pride and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long while and have been meaning to write something for the Evillious fandom. The sinners fascinate me and they are definitely my favourite group of characters in the series, hands down. I wanted to explore the moment before Riliane and Allen switch clothes from my own perspective. I haven't kept up with the DoE novels (mainly because the old translations were... pretty bad) so I'm not entirely sure how much in depth this part is actually explored.

Her kingdom was collapsing.

Hot tears rolled down the princess’ cheeks as she looked out the window, watching flames engulf her precious kingdom. The servants and members of the court had all fled, unwilling to aid their princess in her time of need. Most of them had joined the revolution that was consuming the kingdom. Everyone had left, except for-

Except for-

Her brother. Or servant. Or was it both? The revelation that her most trusted servant was her brother- twin brother at that- didn’t actually surprise her as much as she thought it would. Somehow, she always knew, deep down. He was a mirror image of her, for one. He was also always _there_ , supporting her and fulfilling her selfish wishes even when they contradicted with his beliefs. He even disposed of Leonhart, his father, for her. Remembering everything he had done for her, all in _her_ name, for her sake- it made her sick.

_Why?_

Whilst she could remember most of what had happened in the past few years, she also couldn’t help but feel as though it was all a dream. As though it wasn’t _her_ in control of her thoughts or actions. She didn’t know when she had become such a **selfish, prideful** girl. It sickened her.

Warm streaks continued to trail down her tender cheeks as she reminisced on how she treated everyone around her, just because she _could_. She had ordered an entire kingdom to burn to the ground, all because of her own selfish urges. Those innocent people didn’t even _do_ anything. Love was indeed a cruel mistress. She didn’t know who she was anymore- had she always been like this? It wasn’t until a hand gently touched her shoulder that those thoughts disappeared.

“… Riliane.” The voice was soft, almost inaudible. The princess- Riliane, _that_ was her name- turned her head to see her best servant and her beloved brother standing next to her, concern written on his face. She raised a hand to her face to wipe away her tears, as if she didn’t want him to see her like this even though it was too late. He was always there in her time of need.

“… Allen.” the princess replied quietly as she sniffled, shivered and sobbed. Though she had called him that name for many years, it felt strange leaving her mouth now. Allen stared at her, looking as though he wanted to say something but the words… they wouldn’t come out. Silence loomed over the two as they looked at each other. Allen suddenly stepped backwards, taking the warmth of his hand with him.

“Please, Riliane. For my sake, take my clothes and run. Run and don’t look back!”

“... Eh?” The request shocked her. Although it wasn’t a request as such, more like an order. Riliane stared at Allen blankly until she noticed him taking off his jacket, “Why? This- This is _my_ mess, not yours--”

“That doesn’t matter. I want you to run and seek redemption for the crimes we both have committed. Please,” He held out his jacket, “do this… for me.”

Riliane was hesitant, but after everything Allen had done for her she could at least honour _his_ wishes for once, she thought. It didn’t take long for the twins to switch clothes, which was surprising considering how many accessories she wore.

The crowd was moving closer. She could hear the anger in their voices, they demanded blood. Her chest grew tight, and before she knew it her legs were carrying her away. Far away. She shot one last glance at her brother, who was now fully donned in his sister’s burdensome gown and accessories. He gave her a reassuring smile. She ran, never to look back.

_Please forgive me for everything I have done._

**Author's Note:**

> If I keep this writing muse (?) I'll probably write short drabbles based on each of the sinners. I'll most likely use the actual name of the sin once and bold it like I did here?? idk


End file.
